pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrison Keillor
| birth_place = Anoka, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | medium = Radio, Print | nationality = American | active = 1969–present | genre = Observational comedy, Storytelling | subject = American culture (esp. the Midwest); American politics | influences = | influenced = | spouse = Mary Guntzel (1965–1976) Ulla Skaerved (1985–1990) Jenny Lind Nilsson (1995–present) | notable_work = Himself, Guy Noir, Lefty, Bob Burger, and Lake Wobegon narrator in A Prairie Home Companion | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Gary Edward "Garrison" Keillor (born August 7, 1942) is an American author, storyteller, humorist, and radio personality. He is known as host of the Minnesota Public Radio show A Prairie Home Companion (also known as Garrison Keillor's Radio Show on United Kingdom's BBC Radio 4 Extra, as well as on RTÉ in Ireland, Australia's ABC, and Radio New Zealand National in New Zealand). Life Personal life Keillor was born in Anoka, Minnesota, the son of Grace Ruth (Denham) and John Philip Keillor, who was a carpenter and postal worker. Lands' End The family belonged to the Plymouth Brethren, an Irish fundamentalist Christian denomination Keillor has since left. He is 6 feet, 3 inches (1.9 m) tallSalon Books | Hot sex with the ex and has Scots ancestry. Keillor is a member of the Minnesota Democratic-Farmer-Labor Party. In 2006 he told Christianity Today that he was attending the Episcopal church in Saint Paul, after previously attending a Lutheran church in New York.Carolyn Arends, "From the Radio to the Big Screen", Christianity Today, June 5, 2006.prairiehome.publicradio.org He graduated from the University of Minnesota with a bachelor's degree in English in 1966. While there, he began his broadcasting career on the student-operated radio station known today as Radio K. Keillor has been married three times:http://marriage.about.com/od/entertainmen1/p/keillornilsson.htm * To Mary Guntzel, from 1965 to 1976. The couple has one son, Jason, born in 1969. * To Ulla Skaerved (a former exchange student from Denmark at Keillor's high school whom he famously re-encountered at a class reunion), from 1985 to 1990. * To violinist Jenny Lind Nilsson (b. 1957), who is from his hometown of Anoka, since 1995. They have one daughter, Maia Grace Keillor, born December 29, 1997. Between his first and second marriages, he was also romantically involved with Margaret Moos, who worked as a producer of A Prairie Home Companion.Garrison Keillor The Keillors maintain homes on the Upper West Side of New York City and in Saint Paul, Minnesota. One of his brothers, the historian Steven Keillor, is also an author.Steven Keillor In the summer of 2001, Keillor had mitral valve surgery on his heart. On September 7, 2009, Keillor was briefly hospitalized after suffering a minor stroke. He returned to work a few days later. Ancestors In his book Homegrown Democrat (2004), Keillor mentions some of his noteworthy ancestors, including Joseph Crandall, who was an associate of Roger Williams (who founded the first American Baptist church as well as Rhode Island); and Prudence Crandall, who founded the first African-American women's school in America. Radio Garrison Keillor started his professional radio career in November 1969 with Minnesota Educational Radio (MER), now Minnesota Public Radio (MPR) and distributing programs under the American Public Media (APM) brand. He hosted The Morning Program in the weekday drive time slot of 6 to 9 a.m. on KSJR 90.1 FM at St. John's University in Collegeville, which the station called "A Prairie Home Entertainment." The show's eclectic music was a major divergence from the station's usual classical fare. During this time he also began submitting fiction to The New Yorker, where his first story, "Local Family Keeps Son Happy," appeared on September 19, 1970.Lee, J. Y. Garrison Keillor: A Voice of America, pages 29–30. University Press of Mississippi, 1991. Keillor resigned from The Morning Program in February 1971 to protest what he considered an attempt to interfere with his musical programming. The show became A Prairie Home Companion when he returned in October.Garrison Keillor, page 30. University Press of Mississippi, 1991. Keillor has attributed the idea for the live Saturday night radio program to his 1973 assignment to write about the Grand Ole Opry for The New Yorker, but he had already begun showcasing local musicians on the morning show, despite limited studio space for them, and in August 1973 The Minneapolis Tribune reported MER's plans for a Saturday night version of A Prairie Home Companion with live musicians.Garrison Keillor, page 32. University Press of Mississippi, 1991."Keillor to Quit Daily Show, Others Leave KSJN, Minneapolis Tribune, 1973-08-24, 14B. A Prairie Home Companion debuted as an old-style variety show before a live audience on July 6, 1974, featuring guest musicians and a cadre cast doing musical numbers and comic skits replete with elaborate live sound effects. The show was punctuated by spoof commercial spots from such fictitious sponsors as Jack's Auto Repair ("All tracks lead to Jack's where the bright shining lights show you the way to complete satisfaction") and Powdermilk Biscuits, which "give shy persons the strength to get up and do what needs to be done."Garrison Keillor, pages 35, 85. University Press of Mississippi, 1991. Later imaginary sponsors have included Ralph's Pretty Good Grocery ("If you can't find it at Ralph's, you can probably get along without it"), Bertha's Kitty Boutique, the Ketchup Advisory Boardprairiehome.publicradio.org (which touted "the natural mellowing agents of ketchup"), the American Duct Tape Council, and Bebop-A-Reebop Rhubarb Pie ("sweetening the sour taste of failure through the generations"). The show also contains parodic serial melodramas, such as The Adventures of Guy Noir, Private Eye and The Lives of the Cowboys. After the show's intermission, Keillor reads clever and often humorous greetings to friends and family at home submitted by members of the theater audience in exchange for an honorarium. Also in the second half of the show, the broadcasts showcase a weekly monologue by Keillor entitled The News from Lake Wobegon. The town is based in part on Keillor's own hometown of Anoka, Minnesota, and in part on Freeport and other towns in Stearns County, where he lived in the early 1970s. Lake Wobegon is a quintessential but fictional Minnesotan small town "where all the women are strong, all the men are good-looking, and all the children are above average." A Prairie Home Companion ran until 1987, when Keillor decided to end it; he worked on other projects, including another live radio program, "The American Radio Company of the Air" — which had almost the same format as A Prairie Home Companion's — for several years. In 1993 he began producing A Prairie Home Companion again, in a format nearly identical to the original's, and has done so since.prairiehome.publicradio.org On A Prairie Home Companion, Keillor receives no billing or credit (except "written by Sarah Bellum," a joking reference to his own brain); his name is not mentioned unless a guest addresses him by his first name or the initials "G. K.," though some sketches feature Keillor as his alter ego, Carson Wyler. A Prairie Home Companion regularly goes on the road and is broadcast live from popular venues around the United States, often featuring local celebrities and skits incorporating local color. In April 2000, he took the programme to Edinburgh, Scotland and gave two performances in the city's Queen's Hall. These were broadcast by BBC Radio on 1 and 8 April. He also toured Scotland with the program to celebrate its 25th anniversary. Keillor also sometimes gives broadcast performances of a similar nature that do not carry the "Prairie Home Companion" brand, as in his 2008 appearance at the Oregon Bach Festival. In a March 2011 interview with the AARP Bulletin, Keillor announced that he would be retiring from A Prairie Home Companion in 2013 , but in a December 2011 interview with the Sioux City Journal, Keillor told the interviewer "The show is going well. I love doing it. Why quit?" His publicist later confirmed that "He doesn't have any specific plans to retire. He's still having a lot of fun doing the show." Keillor is also the host of The Writer's Almanac which, like A Prairie Home Companion, is produced and distributed by American Public Media. The Writer's Almanac is also available onlineThe Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor | Analysis of Baseball by May Swenson and via daily e-mail installments by subscription.mail.publicradio.org Bookselling On November 1, 2006, Keillor opened an independent bookstore, "Common Good Books, G. Keillor, Prop."Common Good Books, G. Keillor, Prop." in the Blair Arcade Building at the southwest corner of Selby and N. Western Avenues in the Cathedral Hill area in the Summit-University neighborhood of Saint Paul, Minnesota.Summit-University The bookstore's opening was covered by the St. Paul Pioneer Press.twincities.com In April 2012, the store moved to a new location across Snelling Ave from Macalester College in the Macalester-Groveland neighborhood Voiceover work Probably owing in part to his distinctive North Central accent, Keillor is often used as a voiceover actor. Some notable appearances include: * Voiceover artist for Honda UK's "the Power of Dreams" campaign. The campaign's most memorable advertisement is the 2003 Honda Accord commercial Cog, which features a Heath Robinson contraption (Rube Goldberg Machine for those in the USA) made entirely of car parts. The commercial ends with Keillor asking, "Isn't it nice when things just work?"creativeclub.co.uk Since then, Keillor has voiced the tagline for most if not all UK Honda advertisements, and even sang the voiceover in the 2004 Honda Diesel commercial "Grrr".youtube Grr Commercial His most recent ad was a reworking of an existing commercial with digitally added England flags to tie in with the World Cup. Keillor's tagline was "Come on, England, keep the dream alive." * Voice of the Norse god Odin in an episode of the Disney animated series Hercules. * Voice of Walt Whitman and other historical figures in Ken Burns's documentary series The Civil War and Baseball. Controversies In 2005, Keillor's attorneys sent a cease-and-desist letter to MNSpeak.com regarding their production of a T-shirt bearing the inscription "A Prairie Ho Companion." In 2006, after a visit to a United Methodist Church in Highland Park, Texas, Keillor created a local controversy with his remarks about the event,The United Methodist Portal including the rhetorical suggestion of a connection between event participants and supporters of torture and a statement creating an impression of political intimidation: "I walked in, was met by two burly security men ... and within 10 minutes was told by three people that this was the Bushes' church and that it would be better if I didn't talk about politics." The security detail is purportedly routine for the venue, and according to participants, Keillor did not interact with any audience members between his arrival and his lecture.Dallas Morning News | News for Dallas, Texas | Columnist Jacquielynn Floyd | Dallas-Fort Worth News Supposedly, before Keillor's remarks, participants in the event had considered the visit to have been cordial and warm.GuideLive.com | Arts/Entertainment News and Events | Dallas-Fort Worth | The Dallas Morning News | Books In 2007, Keillor wrote a column that in part criticized "stereotypical" gay parents, who he said were "sardonic fellows with fussy hair who live in over-decorated apartments with a striped sofa and a small weird dog and who worship campy performers."Family? Gender? Cowboys? I’ll tell you all about it, by Garrison Keillor - Chicago Tribune In response to the strong reactions of many readers, Keillor said I live in a small world -- the world of entertainment, musicians, writers -- in which gayness is as common as having brown eyes .... And in that small world, we talk openly and we kid each other a lot. But in the larger world, gayness is controversial ... and so gay people feel besieged to some degree and rightly so .... My column spoke as we would speak in my small world, and it was read by people in the larger world and thus the misunderstanding. And for that, I am sorry. Gay people who set out to be parents can be just as good parents as anybody else, and they know that, and so do I. salon.com In 2008, Keillor created a controversy in St. Paul when he filed a lawsuit against his neighbors' plans to build an addition on their home, citing his need for "light and air" and a view of "open space and beyond". Keillor's home is significantly larger than others in his neighborhood and would still be significantly larger than his neighbors' with its planned addition.Katherine Kersten » Blog Archive » Mr. Keillor’s Unneighborly Ways Keillor came to an undisclosed settlement with his neighbors shortly after the story became public.Mediation ends Keillor's feud with neighbor Writing Keillor has written numerous magazine and newspaper articles and more than a dozen books for adults as well as children. In addition to writing for The New Yorker, he has written for The Atlantic Monthly and Salon.com. He also authored an advice column at Salon.com under the name "Mr. Blue." Following a heart operation, he resigned on September 4, 2001, his last column being titled "Every dog has his day":salon.com Illness offers the chance to think long thoughts about the future (praying that we yet have one, dear God), and so I have, and so this is the last column of Mr. Blue, under my authorship, for Salon. Over the years, Mr. Blue's strongest advice has come down on the side of freedom in our personal lives, freedom from crushing obligation and overwork and family expectations and the freedom to walk our own walk and be who we are. And some of the best letters have been addressed to younger readers trapped in jobs like steel suits, advising them to bust loose and go off and have an adventure. Some of the advisees have written back to inform Mr. Blue that the advice was taken and that the adventure changed their lives. This was gratifying. So now I am simply taking my own advice. Cut back on obligations: Promote a certain elegant looseness in life. Simple as that. Winter and spring, I almost capsized from work, and in the summer I had a week in St. Mary's Hospital to sit and think, and that's the result. Every dog has his day and I've had mine and given whatever advice was mine to give (and a little more). It was exhilarating to get the chance to be useful, which is always an issue for a writer (What good does fiction do?), and Mr. Blue was a way to be useful. Nothing human is beneath a writer's attention; the basic questions about how to attract a lover and what to do with one once you get one and how to deal with disappointment in marriage are the stuff that fiction is made from, so why not try to speak directly? And so I did. And now it's time to move on. In 2004 Keillor published a collection of political essays, Homegrown Democrat, and in June 2005 he began a column called "The Old Scout","The Old Scout" at Tribune Media Services which ran at Salon.com and in syndicated newspapers. The column went on hiatus in April 2010 "so that he could finish a screenplay and start writing a novel". Keillor wrote the screenplay for the 2006 movie A Prairie Home Companion, directed by Robert Altman. (Keillor also appears in the movie.) Recognition *Keillor received a Medal for Spoken Language from the American Academy of Arts and Letters in 1990. * In 1994, Keillor was inducted into the National Radio Hall of Fame.museum.tv *He received a National Humanities Medal from the National Endowment for the Humanities in 1999. * "Welcome to Minnesota" markers in interstate rest areas near the state's borders include statements such as "Like its neighbors, the thirty-second state grew as a collection of small farm communities, many settled by immigrants from Scandinavia and Germany. Two of the nation's favorite fictional small towns -- Sinclair Lewis's Gopher Prairie and Garrison Keillor's Lake Wobegon -- reflect that heritage."Welcome to Minnesota - Minnesota Historical Markers on Waymarking.com * In 2007, The Moth, a NYC-based not-for-profit storytelling organization, awarded Garrison Keillor the first The Moth Award - Honoring the Art of the Raconteur at the annual Moth Ball.The Moth - Annual Moth Ball * In September 2007, Keillor was awarded the 2007 John Steinbeck Award, given to artists who capture "the spirit of Steinbeck's empathy, commitment to democratic values, and belief in the dignity of the common man."San Jose State University, Press Release, "Garrison Keillor to Receive 2007 John Steinbeck Award," 2007 Sept. 10, http://www.sjsu.edu/news/releases/releases_detail.jsp?id=2530 *Keillor received a Grammy Award in 1988 for his recording of Lake Wobegon Days. *He has also received two CableACE Awards and a George Foster Peabody Award. In popular culture His style, particularly his speaking voice, is often the subject of parody. The Simpsons parodied Keillor in an episode in which Homer is shown watching a Keillor-like monologist on television; Homer hit the set exclaiming "Stupid TV! Be more funny!".snpp.com One Boston radio critic likens Keillor and his "down comforter voice" to "a hypnotist intoning, 'You are getting sleepy now'," while noting that Keillor does play to listeners' intelligence.boston.com Keillor rarely reads his monologue from a script. One of the audio bumpers that begin each hour of Dennis Miller's radio talk show features a short clip of Keillor introducing a broadcast of APHC, followed immediately by snoring. In the bonus DVD material for the album Venue Songs by band They Might Be Giants, John Hodgman delivers a fictitious newscast in which he explains that "The Artist Formerly Known as Public Radio Host Garrison Keillor" and his "legacy of Midwestern pledge-drive funk" inspired the band's first "venue song."youtube.com Pennsylvanian singer-songwriter Tom Flannery wrote a song in 2003 entitled "I Want a Job Like Garrison Keillor's.""I Want a Job Like Garrison Keillor" at songaweek.com The Cleveland Show once mentioned Keillor as an exemplar of humor so subtle as to be inscrutable. Garrison Keiller in The Cleveland Show The Homestar Runner cartoon "Date Nite" features an Easter egg found by clicking on the period in "end." at the end of the cartoon. In it, a Public Radio wrestling event is advertised in which Keillor "...wrestles his own soothing voice in a steel cage." Homestarrunner.com "Date Nite" On the November 19, 2011, episode of Saturday Night Live, cast member Bill Hader impersonated Keillor in a sketch depicting celebrities auditioning to replace Regis Philbin as co-host of Live! with Kelly. Publications Keillor's work in print includes: Lake Wobegon * Lake Wobegon Days (1985), ISBN 0-14-013161-2; a recorded version of this won a Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word or Non-musical Album in 1988 * Leaving Home (1987; collection of Lake Wobegon stories), ISBN 0-670-81976-X * We Are Still Married (1989; collection including some Lake Wobegon stories), ISBN 0-670-82647-2 * Wobegon Boy (1997), ISBN 0-670-87807-3 * Lake Wobegon Summer 1956 (2001), ISBN 0-571-21014-7 * In Search of Lake Wobegon (Photographs by Richard Olsenius, 2001), ISBN 0-670-03057-8 * Pontoon: A Novel of Lake Wobegon '' (2007), ISBN 0-670-06356-8 * ''Liberty: A Novel of Lake Wobegon '' (2008), ISBN 0-670-01991-7 * ''Life among the Lutherans (2009), ISBN 978-0-8066-7061-4 * Pilgrims: A Wobegon Romance (2009), ISBN 978-0-670-02109-3 Other * Happy to Be Here (1981), ISBN 0-06-811201-7 * WLT: A Radio Romance, (1991), ISBN 0-670-81857-7 * A Visit to Mark Twain's House audio (1992), ISBN 0-942110-82-X * ''The Book of Guys (1993), ISBN 0-670-84943-X * The Sandy Bottom Orchestra (with Jenny Lind Nilsson, 1996), ISBN 0-7868-1250-8 * Me, by Jimmy "Big Boy" Valente (1999), ISBN 0-670-88796-X * Good Poems (2002), ISBN 0-670-03126-7 * Love Me (2003), ISBN 0-670-03246-8 * Homegrown Democrat (2004), ISBN 0-670-03365-0 * Good Poems for Hard Times (2005), ISBN 0-670-03436-3 * Daddy's Girl (2005), ISBN 978-1-4231-0514-5 * 77 Love Sonnets (2009), ISBN 0-14-311527-8 * A Christmas Blizzard (2009), ISBN 978-0-670-02136-9 * Good Poems, American Places (2011), ISBN 0-670-02254-3 * Guy Noir and the Straight Skinny (2012), ISBN 0-143-12081-6 Contributions to The New Yorker See also *A Prairie Home Companion References * Keillor, Garrison. In search of Lake Wobegon. National Geographic. December 2000. * Lee, Judith Yaross. Garrison Keillor: A Voice of America. Jackson: University Press of Mississippi, 1991. ISBN 978-0-87805-457-2. * "Lights! Camera! Retake!". Telegraph (2003). Retrieved 2005-06-07. Notes External links * A Prairie Home Companion radio website Garrison Keillor's public radio show ;Books * ;Audio / video * Garrison Keillor Charlie Rose interviews * Garrison Keillor at City Arts & Lecture on Fora.tv * An interview with Garrison Keillor (www.everydayyeah.com) * Garrison Keillor - The Man on the Radio in the Red Shoes PBS American Masters * Speech by Keillor at Concordia University February 15, 2011 ;About * A Prairie Home Companion movie website The movie written by Garrison Keillor and directed by Robert Altman * Minnesota Zen Master - a detailed profile of Garrison Keillor, published in The Guardian, March 6, 2004. * Kingdom of the Frown - A feature article from The Reykjavík Grapevine on Garrison Keillor * At Home With Garrison Keillor: Where All the Rooms Are Above Average New York Times June 1, 2006 * de:Garrison Keillor eo:Garrison Keillor fr:Garrison Keillor he:גאריסון קיילור no:Garrison Keillor fi:Garrison Keillor Category:Garrison Keillor Category:American advice columnists Category:American Episcopalians Category:American humorists Category:American Public Media Category:American public radio personalities Category:American radio actors Category:American radio personalities Category:American satirists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:National Radio Hall of Fame inductees Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:Minnesota Public Radio Category:The New Yorker people Category:The New Yorker staff writers Category:Writers from Minnesota Category:People from Ramsey County, Minnesota Category:People from Anoka County, Minnesota Category:People from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:National Humanities Medal recipients